Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{4t + 8}{t + 6} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $t + 6$ $ -(4t + 8) = 3(t + 6) $ $-4t - 8 = 3t + 18$ $-8 = 7t + 18$ $-26 = 7t$ $7t = -26$ $t = -\dfrac{26}{7}$